Fighters Club Extraordinaire: Beginnings
Two girls named Corrina and Jackie are walking down the halls of the school as people head out to the buses and their cars. They are talking about what to do after school, after graduation. ---- :Jackie: So where do we go after this? :Corrina: After what? :Jackie: You know, school and shit. I mean, we’ve only known each other for a year but we rented an apartment and stuff already and… well… :Corrina: I don’t understand. We have the apartment already, we’ll get jobs and… Corrina pauses. She hopes this isn't what she thinks it is. :Corrina: Did you have something to say to me? :Jackie: Well yeah. I think you might know what it is… Jackie smirks as Corrina's face goes white. She likes Jackie but she could not be in a relationship with her without revealing her big secret... :Corrina: Look, I like you but... :Jackie: What? Corrina’s arms go up and then go down wimply. She put her hands on Jackie’s shoulder. :Corrina: Alright, I’ve kept this a secret long enough. Just… be honest to me okay? Follow me to the bathroom. Jackie follows Corrina down the winding halls, not entirely sure what she was in for. The two enter the bathroom and Corrina and Jackie got into a stall. Corrina stands on the toilet as Jackie looked around, curious what was going on. :Jackie: So uh... what did you want to show me? Corrina nervously unzips her pants and displays a fairly lengthy penis. :Jackie: Oh… oh wow. Corrina zips back up, embarrassed. :Corrina: I know, I don’t like it either, I’m gonna try and get it removed but- :Jackie: Are you serious?! You wanna get rid of that? :Corrina: You’re not disgusted by it? :Jackie: Not at all! :Corrina: I thought I asked you to be honest, are you seriously okay with it? :Jackie: I am definitely okay with it. :Corrina:...alright then. Well, we should uh… plan something out if we’re gonna take this to the next level. :Jackie: How about a date after graduation? :Corrina: Uh, sure. The two exit out of the stalls as Jackie leans close to Corrina as they walk down the halls. ---- ---- They have now been dating around for a year, and things have changed. Jackie's head rests on top of Corrina's blanket covered lap, her ass up just a bit in the air as she leans closer. She isn't laying on the bed, she is leaning into it, pulling back the covers slightly as Corrina began to slowly awaken into reality. :Jackie: (purring) Good morning… Jackie slides off the covers more. She slides her fingers just above Corrina's groinal area, Corrina's eyes tensing up as her fingers made contact with her bare skin. Jackie can feel Corrina's cock rise and smiles, pulling back the covers even more to see Corrina's dick stiffen in front of her. :Jackie: Looks like someone's got a case of the morning wood again... Corrina glances embarrassingly as Jackie set her lips on the tip of her length. This is pretty much every morning, but boy, Jackie sure knows how the hell to turn her on. '' :'Corrina': (''moaning and panting) T-that’s sensitive… Jackie knows and swallows some of the tip, a cooing moan escaping Corrina’s lips. Jesus. Jackie’s tongue flickers down her length, returning to her mouth almost as quickly as it had gone out. She devours more of her cock, causing Corrina to grip the sheets. She does this every morning, yet Corrina is never really ready for it. :Corrina: (moaning) Ungh… Jackie took it in stride, her mouth at the farthest point it could go concerning the length of Corrina’s cock. She bobbed up and down her length, Corrina at the rope’s end concerning her stamina. :Corrina: Fu-uuuck… I’m gonna…!! Jackie feels ropes of white hot cum fill her mouth, some of it trickling out that later gets caught as she licks her lips. :Jackie: Well, now we can begin the day… Jackie smiles as she watches Corrina get up slowly out of bed, her dick still erect but starting to get limp. Corrina shuffles through her drawers, finding a black bra and clasps it around her back. :Jackie: I never got why you wear clothes in the house, to be frank… Jackie struts towards the kitchen naked. :Corrina: Well… Corrina slips on some boxers. :Corrina: I wear more than a sweater and a pair of sneakers. I have to get ready for the day... :Jackie: (teasingly) Nobody’s forcing you to wear more than that… Corrina shrugs it off. She likes Jackie naked but she isn't too comfortable enough in her body to walk around naked like she does. Corrina slides a black tank top on, hitching her olive colored cargo pants up. She grabs her glasses from the nightstand and heads to the kitchen. Jackie hasn't bothered to get dressed, eating a bowl of cereal in the nude. :Corrina: So… what are we doing today? Corrina sits down with a bowl and spoon and grabs a box of OatSqars. '' :'Jackie': I dunno, but we’re sort of poor right now, can’t just live off the money the government gives us anymore. ''Jackie wolfs down the boat of OatSqars. :Corrina: What do you mean by that? :Jackie: The government thing? :Corrina: No, by the whole "we’re sort of poor" thing you were just saying.” replied Corrina. :Jackie: Ah. Well… when you buy a bunch of figurines every week…” Corrina puts her hand over her own mouth. :Corrina: (muffled) Shit. :Jackie: It’s fine… we just need to get a job. Just one of us, really... Jackie keeps eating. :Corrina: Right… right… I’ll get a job at the mall or something. :Jackie: Or you can just stop buying figures... :Corrina: Nah... I need them. Jackie nods. :Jackie: (teasingly) Just like I need that dick... Corrina blushes. ---- Corrina and Jackie walk out of the apartment. Jackie has on a simple purple sweater, socks, sneakers, and a pair of shades, wearing nothing else otherwise. :Corrina: You really should wear more than that... :Jackie: Not with what we're doing today~ Corrina walks down the stairs, seeing her neighbors, a fourth dimensional being named Glemm and his girlfriend Lara Maizden. :Lara: Morning! Corrina nods her head as Jackie leans against her. :Lara: You look stressed. :Corrina: Kind of? I just learned I need a job if I wanna keep my rent and figurine collecting hobby. :Lara: Oh. Well, hope that turns out well for you. Lara stirs a cup of coffee on the steps. :Corrina: Thanks! Corrina and Jackie go down the street, a bunch of floating, wheeless 1960 cars driving past them. :Corrina: Well... do you think the Mocha Den could use more employees? I could go work here and get home in less than five minutes... :Jackie: Might be worth a check, I suppose. :Corrina: You think so? :Jackie: Well, Mocha doesn't like having her time tested. :Corrina: Yeah, that's true. :Jackie: I'd think you'd look real good in her outfit though... Corrina blushes a bit. :Jackie: Heh heh. Jackie kisses her. :Corrina: You don't have to come with me, you know that right? :Jackie: Maybe I want a job too. Besides... it'd be torture to not have you around for so long... Corrina grins kind of stupidly. :Corrina: It'd be torture to not have you around either. Corrina and Jackie stop in front of the Mocha Den. ---- Corrina and Jackie walk over to the counter. :Corrina: So... uh... how do you think we ask for a job. :Jackie: I dunno, but damn... Jackie stares at Mocha's ass. :Corrina: Oh jeez, that is one hot ass. :Jackie: Heh heh. :Corrina: Can't get too greedy though... I've got your's... Jackie purrs at Corrina as Mocha looks at them. :Mocha: Do you two need something? :Corrina: Jobs. :Mocha: Mhmm. Well, I've got it fairly covered here, I don't need two more people fawning over my ass. :Corrina: Oh- Look, we didn't mean any offense- :Jackie: Are you sure you've got it fairly covered...? I mean, you're only wearing a apron... :Mocha: I'd like you to leave my shop if you're not interested in getting coffee. Corrina and Jackie head out to leave. ---- Corrina and Jackie walk down to the CyberBus station. :Jackie: What a shame we got kicked out like that... didn't even get to apply. :Corrina: Well, can you imagine if I had to wear that outfit? Jackie slyly grins. :Corrina: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you're like, constantly horny. :Jackie: The bus doesn't arrive for about another hour... you wanna go fuck in the alleyway? :Corrina: Uhmm... wouldn't people see us? :Jackie: Not if we make it quick, no. Corrina thinks for a bit. :Corrina: I dunno, this sounds like a bad idea. :Jackie: It'll be really quick. I just need it right here. Jackie pulls up her sweater and rubs her pussy. :Corrina: Goddamn it, okay. Don't make too much noise... please... Jackie sticks her tongue out as Corrina and Jackie sneak into the alley. Jackie pulls her sweater up and gets on her hands and knees, raising her ass in the air. Corrina nervously unbuckles her belt and pants, her cock hardening. :Jackie: (whispering) Come on Corrina... fuck my ass... Jackie slaps her own ass and teasingly sticks out her tongue. Corrina places her hands on Jackie's ass, nervously looking around. :Jackie: (whispering) Come on babe... Corrina prods and slowly enters Jackie's ass with her dick. Jackie lets out a whimpering moan, covering her own mouth. Corrina grunts as she thrusts into Jackie. :Jackie: That's it... y-yeah... Jackie's body shivers with excitement, Corrina's body thrusting harder as her heart rate goes up, knowing that she could be caught with her pants literally down. :Jackie: F-fuck yes... Corrina thrusts harder and harder into her, Jackie moaning louder and louder. She's forgotten to be quiet, or perhaps she just can't. Corrina groans really loud as she cums into her girlfriend's ass, her girlfriend moaning as she releases some of her own fluid. Suddenly, they hear footsteps. :Corrina: Shit, shit! Corrina puts back on her pants and Jackie puts down her sweater. A cop with silver hair comes down the alleyway. :Cop: Yeah, yeah, I saw what you were doing. :Jackie: Come on, let us off scot-free. There's nobody around and are you gonna deny a woman her happiness? ---- Corrina and Jackie sit in a cell with a giant woman prisoner. :Jackie: Well, that was fun. :Corrina: Oh god, we're in jail for this... fuck, fuck... nobody's gonna wanna hire us if they hear about this.. :Jackie: Relax, would ya? :Corrina: Listen, I know you're not planning to get a job or anything but this isn't a joke. Jesus Christ, I'm so fucking stupid, I should have said no... :Jackie: No, no, you're not stupid. I am. :Corrina: You've done this offer so many times and I was able to say no. Why did I give this a fucking chance? Oh god... Corrina looks like she's sick. Jackie hugs her. :Corrina: I dunno who to be mad at. :Jackie: You don't have to be mad at anyone. Corrina starts crying. :Corrina: I just threw away my future of anything for sex! I can get that literally any time from you! I want to be mad... :Jackie: These kinds of things always are worse in your mind than in reality. :Woman Prisoner: What did you two get in for? :Corrina: Um... :Jackie: We fucked in alleyway and got caught. :Woman Prisoner: That's it? Ya'll gonna be fine. Corrina breathes deeply. :Corrina: I hope so. Suddenly a pair of hands grab Jackie through the cell bars, trying to pull her in but failing as Jackie is too wide to fit through them. :Jackie: What the? :Corrina: HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE! Something unfamilar courses and releases through Corrina. A bolt of lighting zaps the prisoner. :Corrina: Are you okay? Did he hurt you... did I hurt you? :Jackie: I think he accidentally grabbed my boob. As for you... no... but what was that? :Woman Prisoner: Lightning powers. :Corrina: Huh? A police officer unlocks the cell door, letting Corrina and Jackie out. :Police Officer: Someone would like to speak to you, Corrina. Jackie, you're free to go. Corrina nervously follows the Police Officer. ---- Corrina takes a seat in a dark room. The chair is turned around. :Corrina: Look, if it's about the alleyway sex, I can... Corrina pauses. :Corrina; Okay, goddamn it, I don't have an excuse. :Person in chair: Jesus christ, that's way too much information. :Corrina: Oh... sorry. I don't really know what this is about? The person in the chair turns, revealing a red haired woman in a black dress coat. :Chair Woman: Name's Lucille Chaddok. Your name? :Corrina: Uh, my name is Corrina Faircloud. :Lucille: Alright. Do you mind showing me a little bit of your power? :Corrina: Power? :Lucille: Just focus it on this training dummy here. :Corrina: Look, if it's the lightning thing... :Lucille: Do the lightning thing. :Corrina: Well, maybe I don't want to. :Lucille: C'mon. Corrina focuses for a bit, generating a cloud in her hands that zaps the training dummy. :Lucille: Impressive. :Corrina: What is this about...? :Lucille: I'd like to invite you to the Multiverse Fighters Association... or Fighters Club. :Corrina: I dunno if I've got time for clubs, I need to get a job... :Lucille: This is a job. You'll get paid a lot and only have to really work like two hours a day. :Corrina: Well... Lucille holds out her hand. :Corrina: Ah what the hell, I'll do it. It's not too dangerous, right? :Lucille: I can assure you it's fairly safe and regulated. Corrina shakes Lucille's hand. ---- Corrina and Jackie enter the apartment, exhausted. Jackie takes off her clothes and gets naked as they shut the door. :Corrina: Well, I've got a job. :Jackie: Really? :Corrina: I'm a fighter now. I dunno. I start tomorrow. :Jackie: Oh, that's great! I should cook you up something nice to celebrate. :Corrina: Hey... is it cool if we don't have sex tonight? Really not in the mood. :Jackie: It's always okay. :Corrina: Okay good... I just don't want to disappoint you. :Jackie: It's impossible to disappoint me. Corrina sighs. :Corrina: Sorry I freaked out. :Jackie: In the prison cell? I was freaking out too. :Corrina: I just felt so stupid, doing something I know I shouldn't... it was exciting but then I panicked and I wasn't sure who to blame and... Jackie wraps her arms around Corrina. :Jackie: Listen, things turned out fine. Besides, you made me very happy. Corrina smiles happily. :Corrina: Hey... how long did you have feelings for me before we decided to go on that date? :Jackie: A long time... I'd say about three months before. Honestly, I dunno if I should say this or not... but... when we... Jackie pauses for a moment. :Corrina: What? :Jackie: When we got that apartment... a couple weeks in I heard something from you. :Corrina: Like when? :Jackie: Like when were sharing the bed at night... ---- Jackie describes her flashback as Corrina lays wide awake on her back, staring at the ceiling. Jackie sleeps on her side, wearing a tank. :Corrina: Jackie, are you awake? Jackie doesn't respond. Corrina sighs. :Corrina: Well, you're asleep, I guess. I didn't really get to say thanks for cooking me those chicken wings and just... being there for me today. You've been always kind of high energy but... Corrina pauses for a moment. :Corrina: It's about the only thing that really makes me happy anymore. I dunno. I wish... Corrina chokes up for a bit. :Corrina: I wish we could be more than friends but I dunno how to tell you that, I don't even know if you'd be interested in someone like me... Corrina shifts to her right. :Corrina: Ugh... I just wish I could be straightforward with you... but I don't know how. Corrina closes her eyes. Jackie lays wide awake, unsure what to make of what her friend just said. ---- The episode ends with the two laying next to each other on the couch, watching the stars through their window. Corrina holds Jackie's hand tightly. Category:Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Episodes